el guerrero y la luna
by Catvengers
Summary: MI VIDA NORMAL Y TRAQUILA COMO UNO SIEMPRE A QUERIDO PERO UN DIA TODO ESO CAMBIO MI VIDA Y LE DIO UN UNA GIRO A ELLA
1. Chapter 1

El guerrero y la luna

Cap. 1: nueva vida

Bueno por donde empiezo, esto me llamo Luis Ramírez yo tenía una vida normal y monótona, mi vida era de la escuela a la casa siempre, en el amor bueno digamos que ya no creo en esa pendejada porque nunca tuve a la chica indicada pero un día todo eso cambio para bien

Bueno son las 7:00 de la mañana del día martes, me acabo de despertar porque estaba jugando con unos amigos que conocí por el Xbox y como Vivian en el mismo país pues siempre yo o ellos nos poníamos a jugar lo que más nos gusta call of duty o halo 3 o el juego que sea

Me levante de la cama y vi que mi celular se prendió, me acerque era y vi que era un mensaje de mi hermana Lupe que decía que llame deposito en dinero que me hacía falta para la es cuela, pero de repente vi que que había alguien más con migo me voltie a ver quién era y vi que era una mujer de de pelo azul oscuro, con un cuerpo bien formado pero que ¡carajos tiene un par de alas en la parte de atrás!

Dios que voy hacer tengo a una mujer desnuda con alas en la espalda y ya casi me tengo que ir a la escuela como le voy hacer con ella

Pero que –dijo eso mujer abriendo sus ojos lentamente

Hola están bien –le dije para romper el hielo que iba a ver

Me acerque a ella pero no se asustó ni nada solo se me quedo mirando detenida mente

Hola ¿dónde estoy? – me dijo agarrándose la cabeza

Estas en mi casa mejor dicho en mi habitación, mucho gusto me llamo Luis y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

No lose no recuerdo mi nombre – me dijo ella algo confundida

Bueno de dónde eres

No lose no lo recuerdo – me dijo ella y con unas ganas como de llorar

Bueno espera te voy a traer ropa

Salí de mi habitación para ver ir al cuarto que tenía enfrente del mío creo que ropa de su talla entre al cuarto para ver que tenía una ropa de mi hermana que dejo cuando vino a verme y moví algunas cajas para que si tenía ropa de ella que consistía en una blusa de color azul con un relámpago como porta, un pantalón de mezclilla y una ropa interior de color azul con la imagen de un sol en la parte de enfrente , Salí de aquella habitación que me da algunos malos recuerdos pero eso será para otro día

Entre a mi habitación para verla a ella parada en la venta viendo la calle

Que haces quítate de la ventana –a agarre del brazo para que se hiciera un lado porque no quería tener problemas con los vecinos

Lo siento que es desconozco este lugar donde estoy – me dijo ella algo confundida

Ten ponte esta ropa –le di la ropa me acerque al celular para ver que eran las 7:45 am, adiós que voy hacer tengo a una mujer confundida y con alas

A si está bien- me dijo ella tocándose la blusa y dándose una vuelta para que la viera bien pero vi que en la parte de la espalda se le veía un poco hinchada pero es por las alas

¿LUIS YA ESTAS LISTO? – me dijo mi amiga Larissa, a ella le decían la guarda espaldas porque siempre te defendía

Hay adiós que voy hacer es mi amiga Larissa

¿LUIS OTRA VEZ TE QUEDATE DORMIDO TONTITO? – me dijo ella algo enoja

Súbete a mi habitación y no salgas

Pero porque si dices que es tu amiga la quiero conocer – me dijo ella con un tono feliz que parecía una niña pequeña

LUIS COMO NO ME ABRES VOY A ENTRAR CON LA LLAVE QUE DEJAS DE BAJO DEL TAPETE – vi que la perilla se movía lentame al igual de la puerta adiós estoy perdido vi que la puerta se abro dejando ver a una mujer de como unos 18 años de pelo castaño de piel medio morena y con una gorra que decía: soy a numero 1

¿Luis quien es ella? – me dijo ella con un tono confuso

BUENO A KI SE TERMINA MI VIDA TRANQUILA Y SIN PREOCUPACIONES DIOS ¿AHORA QUE VOY HACER?

 **BUENO GRACIAS SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO Y SI TE GUSTO DEJAME UN REVIEW SI QUIERES QUE SIGA CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE APENAS ESTA INICIANDO**


	2. Chapter 2 una nueva vida

El guerrero y la luna

Cap. 2:

Fin de una vida tranquila y el comienzo de otra vida

¿Luis quien es ella? – me dijo Larissa con un tono enojada

Es que no lo sé ella apareció de la nada en mi cama junto a en mi cama

¿Seguro?- me dijo ella con un tono más enojado pero tranquilo

Si seguro – me escondí detrás de esta mujer que se sonrojo al tocarle los hombros

Si tu amigo Luis dice toda la verdad yo aparecí de la nada en su habitación – dijo ella con un tono un poco autoritario

Ok Luis confiare en ti pero ¿sabes que desde niños no me pudiste mentir ni una sola vez te acuerdas? – me dijo ella con un tono más tranquilo

Si tienes razón nunca pude pero bueno ya vamos a dejar de esto un lado y cambiando de tema ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? , no la puedo dejar a ki en mi casa y aparte la tengo que ir a la escuela e ir a la práctica de arquería

Pues me pueden llevar a su escuela para que no me quedarme a ki como tú dices Luis y me podrías llevar a tu práctica de arquería, me gustaría verte como practicas – me dijo ella con un tono de alegría y dando un pequeño brinco de alegría

Está bien tus ganas

¿Luis pero que es eso que tiene ella en la espalda? – me dijo Larissa curiosa

¿A qué cosa? –vi que ella se acercó a esta mujer y le vio la espalda y di que se sorprendió

QUE CARAJOS TIENE ALAS EN LA ESPALDA – Me dijo Larissa

A es que no sé cómo explicar eso muy ben que digamos

¿Y tú? , este como dijiste que te llamas –dijo Larissa

Me llamo luna – dijo ella con un tono triste

Luna, ¿dijiste luna?

Si ¿Por qué? – me dijo ella

No por nada es que solo me recordó a alguien

Ok? – me dijo ella algo dudosa

Bueno Larissa porfa ve como le puedes ocultar las alas yo me tengo que ir a cambiar para irnos a la escuela

Ok veré lo que puedo hacer –me dijo Larissa ella y vi que se enojó un poco ¿estará celosa? No bueno eso creo yo

Me subí a mi habitación y prendí la televisión para ver que estaba pasando la serie de my Little pony: la magia de la amistad, pero lo raro es que vi que la serie creo que se reinició desde cero porque si a twilight de la estatura de celestia y la que está en lugar de twilight era una unicornio llamada sunset creo que algo así porque nunca me aprendí su nombre bien solo el principio pero lo que más me intrigo fue que nightmare moon era celestia y no luna , creo que investigare lo que paso por que la serie se reinició desde cero y bueno apague la tele para empezar a vestirme que era el uniforme de la escuela

LUIS YA ESTAS LISTO YA HAY QUE IRNOS A LA ESCUELA – me grito Larissa desde la plata de abajo

Si ya voy – le grite para que me escuchara

Cuando baje vi que le estaba poniendo lápiz labial a luna y vi que ella me dio y se sonrojo un poco

Bueno Luis como se ve ¿se ve bonita? – me dijo Larissa

Si se ve bonita y mucho

Hay gracias Luis – me dio luna parándose de su asiento y dándome un beso en la mejilla

Bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde, cerré la puerta puerta y bajamos por que mi departamento estaba en el último piso bajamos y nos dirigimos a la escuela pasando por una camioneta de color negro

Dentro de la camioneta

Pues conque a ki estas…. Interesante

 **BUENO AUNQUE SEA DOS REVIEW PERO LO QUE SEA ES QUE SI LO LEYERON Y BUENO A KI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y ME DEJAN UNA OPINION DE COMO LES PERECIO EL SEUNGO CAPITULO**


	3. Chapter 3 la promesa de luna - prologo

hola a ki cattvengers con un no se como decirlo un nuevo capitulo o el prologo de un capitulo que tengo pensado

y espero que les guste adios nos vemos en el siguiente domingo y si todo los domingos voy a subir los capitulos de esta gran historia que espero que les guste

La promesa de luna – prologo

NARRACION: LUNA

¡Luis Luis! Dios porque me haces esto, todo estaba también Luis y yo ya éramos novios, todos ya era felicidad pero tenía que aparecer ese general llamado maxis.

El y yo estábamos muy bien como una pareja estable estábamos tranquilos pero esa amiga suya Larisa tenía que decir sobre mí, llegaron ese doctor maxis y sus hombres me llevaron pero Luis con sus arco les intento disparar gracias a que encante sus flechas pero en desgraciado el doctor maxis le disparo pero Luis le logro dar en un brazo y se fueron por que el dio la orden de retirada

Ahora tengo a Luis acostado en su cama voy a ver si puedo curarlo con mi magia curativa solo espero que no tenga que algo grave

Junte mis mano frente de él se envolvieron en un aura de color azul oscuro y vi que su brazo se estaba curando pero mientras lo estaba curando empezó a gritar de forman descontrolada y empezó a gritar un nombre de una tal Gabriela.

Creo que voy a tener que entrar a su subconsciente para ver quién es esa tal Gabriela de la que el habla

En mi mente:

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Por qué me atormentas de esas? ¿Por favor déjame tranquilo?

 **y si amigitos esa tal gabriela es un personaje que se me ocurrio que va a tener una gran controversia en esta historia y buenos nos vemos el siguiente domingo**


	4. Chapter 3 Enemigo o amigo?

**hola de nuevo reportandose su amigo catvengers con un nuevo capitulo del guerrero y luna espero que les guste y si quieren sabes quien este nuevo personaje el proximo domingo se los explico**

El guerrero y la luna

Cap.: 3

Narración: ¿?

¿Enemigo o amigo?

Flashback

Horas antes de la llegada de luna a la tierra

Por favor que esto funcione la tengo que salvar – decía un hombre que estaba enfrente de una computadora

¿Doctor está bien? - dijo un hombre que portaba una bata de laboratorio y que estaba recargado en la puerta

Si estoy bien, solo que estoy preocupado por lo que llegue a pasar – le dijo mientras de un cajón de un mueble sacaba un tubo de cristal con un líquido en el tubo que era de color azul

Pues vamos a intentarlo de una vez – dijo ese hombre mientras salía de esa habitación y entraba a otra y dentro de esa habitación había una maquina (no se me ocurrió como describirla solo imagínense la máquina que salió en la película de los vengadores)

Pues vamos a intentarlo solo para que ella este viva – dijo mientras ponía el tuno en una herradura para el tubo

Después el otro científico iba a una computadora y metía unos códigos para la maquina se prendía mostrando una habitación de color azul con el símbolo de la media luna

Perfecto ahora solo hay que encontrarla – dijo mientras se dirigía a ese portal que se abrió y se mostrada a la luna en una forma de Alicornio dormida

Bueno ahora solo hay que sacarle una muestra de sangre para que mi hija se cure- dijo mientras se acercada a luna con una jeringa

Pero en eso se escucha una explosión detrás de ellos y se muestra a unos soldados del ejército y ese hombre que estaba en la computadora saca una escopeta recortada pero antes de que disparara un soldado le dan un disparo en la cabeza

No idiotas no saben lo que están haciendo la tengo que salvar a ella- dijo mientras le disparaban a la maquina

¡No! Y se veía como el portal se cerraba pero en eso él decía un nombre extraño

¡Samanta!

Y en eso se veía a nuestro protagonista dormido en su cama del lado izquierdo de la cama pero en eso se ve a luna como poco a poco iba apareciendo en la cama en forma de humana

Fin del flashback

Volviendo al tiempo actual

Tengo que tener esa sangre – decía ese doctor que estaba dentro de esa camioneta

Doctor maxis por favor cálmense – decía un hombre que estaba vestido de traje

Tú te callas estúpido tengo que salvar a mi hija samanta – dijo mientras tenía una foto de una niña de 7 años

Narración: Luis

Bueno llegue tarde a la escuela gracias a que cierta personita le está enseñando a esta mujer que solo se acuerda de su nombre que es luna y que esta de Larisa le estaba enseñando la zona por donde yo vivo. Bueno ahora estoy en la escuela en más bien en el patio de la escuela donde Larisa nos avisó porque su mama es la asistente del director y ella le dice a Larisa sobre los maestros que vienen y quienes no

¿Luis estas bien?- me dijo luna mientras me agarraba la mano debo de admitir que es muy bonita y que enamoraría a cualquiera pero lo único que me alegra es que Larisa le encontró una manera de esconderle esas alas que ella tiene y que solo hace que se ve la espalda un poco ancha

Si estoy bien solo que estoy pensando que va a pasar ahora que voy a vivir con alguien más

Por qué nunca habías vivido con alguien más – me dijo ella mientras se me acerca para abrazarme

Si pero es que como yo ya tenía que ir a la universidad me tuve que mudar a un lugar que estuviera cerca

A bueno pero ahora me tienes a mí para que no te sientas solo y bueno a lo mejor lleguemos a algo más tú y yo- me dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

¿Qué dijiste luna?

No nada – me dijo ella mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos

Bien pues ya vamos a clases voy a ver si puedo convencer a Larisa para que te deje estudiar y que no te pidan nada de papeles

Bueno vamos - me dijo ella mientras nos para vamos de las sillas

En otras parte afueras de la escuela

Perfecto solo tengo que esperar a que llegue a su casa – dijo ese doctor maxis con varios hombres armados

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO DE EL GUERRERO Y LA LUNA Y YA SABEN NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO Y EL PROXIMO DOMINGO O EN UN FUTURO LES EXPLICO CON MAS DETALLE QUIEN ESTE NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE METI A ESTA HISTORIA**

 **BUENO ADIOS LES DICE SU AMIGO CATVENGERS**


	5. Chapter 5 : una vida llena de peligro?

**bueno a ki catvengers con un nuevo capitulo del guerrero y la luna y bueno dije que explicaria quien este personaje y de donde lo saque pero bueno esto se los dejare el la parte de abajo y bueno nos vemos el doproximo domingo y se que muchos preguntan por que hoy subi el cpaitulo solo les dijo que YOLO !**

Cap.: 5

¿Comienzo de una vida llena de peligro?

Narración: Luis

Bueno pues no hoy no fue un día rápido porque para empezar nos tocó clase de educación física, donde cierta personita me uso como escudo humano porque ella me agarro por la espalda y se estuvo protegiendo con migo, a la vez fue bueno porque sin querer según ella no quiso pegarle a un tubo de agua y por eso salimos temprano por que el director dio la orden de que saliéramos temprano para que pudieran componer el tubo del agua que rompió luna. Bueno ahora estamos en una cafetería porque a luna le salió la idea de que es vegetariana y solo eso paso por qué le dije que si quería un hamburguesa y ella se puso un poquitito histérica y por eso estamos en esta cafetería que bueno está mal para mi gusto

Luis este lugar es genial – me dijo mientras llegada dando unos brinquitos

Si tienes razón es genial este lugar pero sabes mañana vamos a tener problemas por el tubo que rompiste luna

Bueno no era mi culpa ese tubo no lo tuvieron que poner en ese lugar – me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Bueno pues creo que le voy a decir a mi hermana que me mande más dinero para que pueda pagar el tubo

¿Hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana Luis? – me dijo ella mientas me ponía una mirada de curiosa

Si tengo una hermana se llama Ane y bueno yo me tuve que mudar porque la universidad a la que estudio me quedaba muy lejos y cuando ella solo supo pues digamos que n lo tomo muy bien y bueno una vez al año ella me viene a visitar

Pues espero conocerla – me dijo ella contenta

Bueno ya vamos por qué tengo que ir a la práctica de arquería

Si vámonos – me dijo ella mientras se paraba de la mesa

En una camioneta

Doctor maxis esta ¿seguro de esto que tal si solo es una chica común y corriente?

Si estoy seguro de esto – dijo mientras sostenía una foto de su hija samanta

Pues bueno ya casi llegamos a muestro objetivo – dijo el hombre que iba conduciendo

Bueno muchachos prepárense porque no sabemos qué tan peligrosa es y no sabemos con quién está acompañada

¡Si doctor maxis! – dijeron unos 5 hombres que estaban preparando sus armas


	6. Chapter 6 Gabriela la ancargel o demonio

**hola amigos a ki catvengers trallendoles un nuevo capitulo del guerrero y la luna y bueno si se que se preguntan por en martes si todos los capitulos los subo en domingos pero es que como no subi nada este domingo que paso pues bueno hoy lo subi y ayer tambien y bueno que los disfruten**

Cap.: 6

¿Gabriela la ancargel o la demonio?

Narración: Luis

Bueno esta tarde no fue muy buena que digamos porque luna me acompaño a mi practica de arquería y bueno se nota que ella si es muy protectora cuando se lo propone por primero en la de cuando estaba practicando con las flechas, ella me gritaba diciendo que si se puede y cuando fue lo de defensa digamos que ella no lo tomo muy bien porque cuando vio que me golpearon fue con mi amigo bruno que me pego en el estómago pues ella le dio un regaño de los bueno y bueno la tuve que calmar y explicarle que era de practicar con las flechas y defensa con el arco y bueno digamos creo que lo tomo muy bien bueno eso creo

Luis porque no me dijiste que era defensa y practica porque cuando vi que tu amigo que te pego en el estómago porque cuando vi que era te hizo eso, pues bueno para la otra me lo dices me lo dices por favor – me dijo ella cruzada de brazos

Bueno que querías yo te dije que era una práctica y bueno si tienes razón debí de haberte dicho

Hay Luisito para la otra me dices – me dijo ella ya un poco calmada

Luis porque no me dijiste que era defensa y practica porque cuando vi que tu amigo que te pego en el estómago porque cuando vi que era te hizo eso, pues bueno para la otra me lo dices me lo dices por favor – me dijo ella cruzada de brazos

Bueno que querías yo te dije que era una práctica y bueno si tienes razón debí de haberte dicho

Hay Luisito para la otra me dices – me dijo ella ya un poco calmada

Y bueno ¿qué quieres de cenar hoy? Te puedo hacer una ensalada de frutas con yogurt

¡Si! Ya tengo un poquito de hambre – me dijo ella mientras le tocada su estomago

Huy cuando no tienes ganas de que haga tu ensalada que dije

¡Oye! Luis

Ya tranquila ahorita te hago tu ensalada de frutas – le dije mientras llegábamos a al departamento y abría la puerta del departamento pero en eso vi a un hombre de edad avanzada y con unos diez hombres con unas armas M-16 con mira para casería

Narración: doctor maxis

Hola Joven Luis permítame presentarme soy el doctor maxis y le vengo hacer una propuesta que no va a rechazar, junto a usted tiene a la princesa luna del mundo xt3 y ella tiene algo en la sangre que yo necesito

Y bueno que opina Luis me va a ¿regresar a la princesa luna para que yo la lleve a mi laboratorio?

Narración: Luis

¿Princesa luna? ¿Mundo xt3? No sé a qué se refiere a este loco pero no voy a dejarla que se la lleve porque ella solo es un chica inocente y que no tiene a nadie

Bueno doctor maxis le tengo su repuesta y creo que si le va a gustar

¡Luis! Por favor no hagas lo que este hombre te dice – me dijo ella mientras me escondía detrás de

No luna, no voy a dejar que te lleven a ningún lugar pues primero van a tener que pasar sobre mí para llevarte – le dije a luna mientras sacaba una flecha de mi espalda y la ponía en el arco, solo me alegro que las puntas de mis flechas son de metal y solo vi como todo paso todo en cámara lenta vi como la fleca salía disparada hacia ese tal doctor maxis pero el muy vi cuando le decía a sus hombres que dispararan contra nosotros pero lo único de bueno es que vi como la flecha se el clavaba en el brazo, pero a la vez una de las balas salió disparada hacia mí y me dio en pecho

¡Alto! Nos retiramos pero obtendré lo que yo necesito – decía ese hombre loco

Narración: luna

¡Luis! ¡Luis! Dios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi Luis y yo ya casi íbamos hacer algo más que amigos pero tenía que venir ese tal doctor maxis y arruinarlo todo y bueno ahorita estoy llevando a luis a su cama por que voy a ver que puedo hacer

 **a que dijieron que se los iba a dar todo completo este capitulo pues no se lo creyeron mal pues lo voy a dividir en dos partes y van a tner que esperar la segunda el domingo a si que adios no vemos el domingo con la parte 2**


End file.
